Withdrawal
by BIG-BROTHER-OMEGA-905
Summary: Sam, Beecher, and misty go to the city of love. Paris, going their without roach or Ghost Misty and Sam go through withdrawal without their boyfriends and Beecher has to help. Will he fail or succeed? sequel to new home, new friends


Withdrawal  
Day 00  
Sam woke up, today was the day her, Beecher, and Misty go to Paris. She then looked beneath her bed and saw her 'Juggernaut' cousin Beecher sleeping with his girlfriend Emily next to him. "Jug, Em. Wake and Shake guys. Time to get ready." Beecher stirred but Emily was the first to speak. "Aw...is it today?" "Yep...the day is toady but the only easy day was yesterday." Beecher said. Sam rolled her eyes and went to her dresser and grabbed clothes for herself and walked to the shower. "Jug, Em. Need to use the bathroom?" "Nein." Emily said. "No." Beecher said. Sam went in and started the shower felling steam.  
*Across the street at the SanderSons*  
Roach woke up to hear 5 things. One: Misty watching TV. 2: roach hearing the shower go off. 3: Mom's boyfriend walking out to go to work at EA. 4: Riley asleep next to him. And 5: him groaning to get up. "Aw fuck Is the party over?" He said. "The party starts every time you open your eyes Roach." Misty said. "Ain't that the truth. Well, when are you and Sam leaving?" Roach asked. Misty sat up and turned around and Laid her head on his chest. "Today...at 9 AM." Misty started to tear up and Roach's 'Delta' instincts kicked in, he got out of bed and hugged Misty. Misty wasn't shocked. Ever since Roach got the big daddy suit he's been acting like Subject Delta to Emily, Sam, and Misty. "It's only 4 weeks Misty, 28 days that's all, nothing more nothing less then soon you'll be back with me, And Ghost." "Thats not why I'm sad..." "Why?" "Jug's gonna be their for 4 weeks." That earned laughter from both of them. But it ended when Misty Hugged Roach. "You've always been a brother to me.." "Same but only a sister." "By the way in French did you know that Bro's and Sis's kissed when they say bye?" "Did not." Misty gave Roach A peck on the lips and walked out. "I'll let you get dressed." She said. Misty left the room and Roach got up, and got Dressed.  
*Sam's home*  
Sam got out and Saw Beecher and Emily awake downstairs At the table Eating Toast. "God you two are the weirdest couple." Sam said. Emily and Beecher looked at each other. "How?" "Because you both walk the Same, act the Same and do everything the same way, for gun's sake at least act different for a day." Sam said. "Can't be.." "Done Sam." "Okay thats even creepier." "Hey thats how we woke.." "Because we work clockwork..." Emily finished. Sam only shook her head and just grabbed a Juggernog from the fridge, and walked to the porch and Saw misty across the street with a luggage case. "Hey Mist." "Hey Sam. All set?" "Yeah. Is Roach up?" "Yeah. I left so he could get dressed." "I see, well love to talk but need to Roach!" Sam then ran across the street an snuck into The SanderSons and saw Roach's mom, Ellie. "H-" Sam it her finger to her mouth and pointed upward looking at roaches room. Ellie nodded and got a devilish grin. Sam walked over and looked in the peephole, Roach had his pants on and had his shirt off for the first time. Roach had muscle on his chests and arms, it only made Sam want him more. Sam then opened the door. "SURPRISE!" Roach yelled like Marty from Madagascar and tripped on Riley's ball and his dog bone smashed into his- "Aww I hate morning Wood!" Sam started to laugh and fell on the ground. "That was priceless." "Hey you try to have hard on when you slip on a ball and get nutter by a bone. Awe that killed...anyway good morning." Sam walked over and kissed Roach somewhat Madly. "Morning. You said you have something for me last night?" "Yeah. Close your eyes." Sam did as she was told and Roach walked to the closet. He came back with the Big Daddy suit. "Your giving me your suit?" "Yeah. Your going to miss me and I know that You-" Sam kissed Roach and held it longer than any other kiss they had. "Sam! We gotta go!" She heard. "Roach...I'll miss you..." "I know. I will two." Sam kissed him more one last time. "Call me every night?" "Yep." Sam Hugged him and kissed him one last time and left with the suit in her arms.


End file.
